Ricky's Hawaiian Vacation
Previous episode: Bonus Bucks Next episode: Lucy Is Envious http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HawaiianFlowersLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HawaiianHoneyLucy.jpg Plot Ricky's doing a one-night stand in Hawaii soon. Lucy and the Mertzes desperately want to go, but Ricky refuses. So, the trio think up their own way to get to the islands, via the game show "Be a Good Neighbor." The Mertzes pretend to be a poverty-stricken couple who have devotedly taken care of their old, sickly mother for many, many years. They dress up in poor hillbilly-style clothes, while Lucy plays a double role as both herself and Mother Mertz. Host Freddie Fillmore liked their case enough to invite them on the show to win a trip to Hawaii. To win, Lucy has to stay within a circle while Ricky gets two minutes to think up songs with certain food words in the lyrics. The specific foods Ricky sings will rain down and pelt Lucy, so she must be able to tolerate getting covered in slop. Things are looking good until Ricky can't think of the end of one song. Time runs out, Lucy yells, "Pie, you idiot!" at Ricky, and she gets a pie in the face as a reward.﻿ Trivia *This is the third and final time Freddie Fillmore will appear on the show. Notice in this episode that even Freddie Fillmore has switched from radio to the rapidly growing popularity of television. *It is odd that Freddie Fillmore does not seem to recognize Lucy. After all, she appeared on TWO of his radio shows in the recent past. *The ending of this episode is ambiguous as to Ricky's intentions. We do not know for sure if he really can't think of the word "pie," or if he purposely took too long so that Lucy and the Mertzes wouldn't win the trip to Hawaii. He looks like he's genuinely struggling to think up "pie," but when Lucy yells the answer to him after time's up, he gives this shrug like he knew what he was doing all along. *"Be a Good Neighbor" is similar in its antics as "Females Are Fabulous," so it makes sense that Freddie Fillmore hosted "Be a Good Neighbor," too. But "Mr. and Mrs. Quiz" had nothing to do with making contestants do humiliating stunts and get messy to win a prize, so it doesn't seem like he would have hosted that show, which was solely trivia-based. *What a scam it was to have "East Denver" and "West Denver" both as cities to pass through in Lucy's final round of the game. Really? TWO locations in the same city? Just a way to try and buy up Lucy's time to not let her win. *As she always does before filming a scene where her face gets messy, Lucy removed her false eyelashes before the "Be a Good Neighbor" final scene. *We never see Ricky go to Hawaii and it is never mentioned in an other episodes that he went to Hawaii Quotes *Lucy: (crying) This is such an entertaining program. Ethel: Oh, it looks like a million laughs. *Lucy: Hey- the flap's open the envelope a little bit. Maybe I can get it open some more. Ethel: Nope, it's stuck tight. *Ricky: Well, honey, iftere's one thin' they don't need in Hawaii, it's Hawaiian dancers. *Lucy: And so, as the sun sinks slowly into the waters of the blue Pacific, we give up the only chance we ever had to go to Hawaii. *Lucy: (reading letter) "So, I'm wondering if I couldn't appear on 'Be a Good Neighbor,' in order that this unselfish, generous, sweet neighbor may realize her dream- a trip to Honolulu. Sincerely yours, Ethel Mertz." Ethel: Why, you mean thing! Lucy: Now, just a minute! Ethel: I was practically back in that Hawaiian costume! What a fine friend you turned out to be! Lucy: Now, Ethel, the minute I won that trip, I was going to ask them to let me take Fred and Ethel Mertz with me. Ethel: Oh, sure! Lucy: I was, and if I couldn't take you with me, I was going to send you a postcard. *Lucy: You just tore up my ticket to Honolulu! Ethel: Well, according to that letter, you're so sweet and thoughtful, it won't make any difference. *Ethel: Have you ever seen that show? Do you know what kind of stunts I'd have to do? I'd get a pie in my face! She'd get an all-expense cruise. She'd be over there, sitting on the beach, and I'd home, combing meringue out of my hair! Lucy: So, you'd be a little uncomfortable for a while. I'd do it for her! Fred: Yeah, she'd do it for you! Ethel: Well, then let her! *Lucy: I think he should give them a trip to Honolulu, with their teenage daughter. Ethel: What?! Fred: Now, what's wrong with that? Ethel: I told you to watch out for a trick. I'm not going to Honolulu as Lucy's MOTHER, that's what's wrong with that! Fred: Oh, listen- if it'll get us to Honolulu, I'LL go as her mother! *Fred: We watch your show all the time! Freddie Fillmore: Oh, you do? Fred: Yeah, that is unless there are too many people standing in front of the appliance store. *Ethel: (about Mother Mertz) She's old, but she's spry! *Freddie Fillmore: Whose mother is she? Fred and Ethel: Mine. Fred: Well, is she your mother, Ethel? I thought she was mine. She's been with us so long, I'd forgotten! *Lucy: (as Mother Mertz) I'll go get Mrs. Ricardo! (Lucy runs off quickly) Freddie Fillmore: My, she IS spry! *Ricky: (singing) "I'm putting all my eggs..." (Lucy gets splattered with eggs from above) Ricky: (singing) "...in one basket!" (Lucy gets hit with small wicker basket from above) *Ricky: (singing) "So, let's have another cup of coffee..." (Lucy gets doused in coffee) Freddie Fillmore: San Francisco, and you have five seconds to go! Lucy: Hurry up! Ricky: Five seconds, huh? (singing) "Let's have another piece of..." Lucy: Come on, come on! Freddie Fillmore: Sorry! Time's up. You lost! Lucy: "Pie," you idiot! (Lucy gets pied in the face)﻿